This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Spinal cord injury (SCI) currently afflicts 400,000 Americans and there exist no effective therapies for promoting recovery of function. New therapies to promote regeneration and recovery after SCI are needed. We have developed a model of primate SCI that meets the goals of generating clear and consistent anatomical and functional deficits, while maintaining general mobility and comfort of the subject.